User talk:IZerox
Hey, do you happen to rip images from the game? WingBlade 20:28, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Yes I do Wing Blade why?--IZerox 20:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) What games of KH do you rip from? WingBlade 01:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I rip from Kingdom Hearts 1, Kingdom Hearts 2, and Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix. I would like to learn how to rip from BBS but that info isn't easily available. --IZerox 09:30, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if you can rip the Health images (The faces of Sora/Roxas and party) from kh1 and kh2fm?WingBlade 19:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ah sorry I can't rip those. I'm sure someone could but I have yet figured out how to rip the UI from the game. Sorry.--IZerox 22:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks anyways, but quick question, cna you rip the ship that Riku drives during the Xemnas dragon boss battle? WingBlade 00:27, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Put it under "Xemnas boss battle" in the dragon section and put "Ship that Riku drives during this battle." ca I see the images~WingBlade was Here~ 20:28, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Xemnas Dragon Would it be possible for you to upload that image in an original png form?Glorious CHAOS! 14:36, July 26, 2010 (UTC) It definitely would be possible if it's preferred. --IZerox 22:03, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble I would like an Axel Talk Bubble, orange and then red. And as for quotes use these, "You really don't remember. It's me? You know, Axel? "; "Talk about blank with a capital B. Man, oh, man. Not even the dusks are gonna crack this one... "; "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Is that enough quotes? Thanks for your help. --IZerox 22:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ha sorry bout that. I appreciate it. --IZerox 22:46, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Type Lemme know if I need to change anything okay? <--- Mine)}} Here you go! ! To get it type }} by this }} }}}}}} Like so. You should have two of those for every talk bubble you have. If you check the history of your template, it'll show the difference.}} You get }} Riku Images Re:I Have Two Questions Merci ! ^_^ One More Thing I Forgot! So just tell the user that you give it to the that. If you dont like it i can change it.}} Hey there too Riku's Ship Post it under Xemnas Dragon Boss Battle. It should fit in there...~WingBlade was Here~ 23:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :D Image Requests Forms You might have seen, someone's been posting T-Renders as well as very low quality posed images for the form-costumes, some of which seem to be inaccurate (Final Form at Timeless, specifically). I was wondering if you and Shard could upload semi-posed rips of the 24 form-costumes and their full-health icons (the ones Shard has on his user page). The pose doesn't have to match the main image, as long as it shows the important details and isn't a T-render. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 18:53, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, if you can get high-quality rips (World of Chaos Guardian quality) in the pose of the artwork (not CGI render), there should be no problem with fair use.Glorious CHAOS! 00:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry ;-; Image Issues Images I understand what the issue is, the problem is that the image caches are lagging. They'll be fine once they update in a day or two, but I'd really like to maintain the naming formats. You can tell that it's accepting the images, since if you upload it several times, you'll see it in the "past versions" - it's just that the current image, which is stored in a separate place, isn't updating with it.Glorious CHAOS! 22:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Champion Belt I already did it. Thanks!Glorious CHAOS! 05:50, August 15, 2010 (UTC) More Image Requests from KHI/II Re: Where/How?